totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica
Jessica, labeled as The Incredibly Peppy Girl is a contestant in Total Drama World. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Jessica was chosen to be on the Crushing Explorers team. They lost the challenge, climbing up the Eiffel Tower. She voted with Sally and voted for Rob, but it was unknown if they were allied. Chapter Two - Jessica and Charles were the only two people on their team to make it to the tomb. She saved Charles' life and the Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Three - Jessica saved Charles' life for the second time in a row when she helped him jump from the plane. She climbed Mt. Everest for their team and found an immunity idol. The Crushing Explorers won. Chapter Four - Jessica grew protective of Charles in this chapter. She helped him prank Rob, but more fighting broke out. Jessica and the Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Five - Jessica's hair was dyed a bright red during the prank wars. She supported Charles in his fight against Rob. She voted for Rob. Jessica used her immunity idol to save Charles. Chapter Six - Jessica turned down an offer to be in an alliance from Keyana, and so did Charles, as they would also be allied with Rob. She made it to the second round of the eating challenge. Jessica eventually joined an alliance with Keyana, as well as Britanny. Jessica voted for Greg. Chapter Seven - Jessica attempted to help Charles in the challenge by calling him Charlie, which infuriated him. Neither, however, succeeded in the challenge. She, reluctantly, voted for Charles, but kissed him on his way out. Chapter Eight - Jessica was saddened by Charles' departure. Jessica won invincibility after an excellent showcase of surfing ability. She, and the rest of the girls, voted for Greg. Chapter Nine - Jessica struggled in the trivia challenge, but claimed that she had just been spacing out. She voted for Rob. Chapter Ten - Jessica thanks Sally, Charles, and Keyana for helping her to final three. She befriended the penguins that Nalyd launched at her during the challenge. She won invincibility. She voted for Rob due to all the conflict he'd caused. Finale - Jessica picked Charles, Sally, Amanda, Sheldon, and Rob, by accident. She was very worried about the next day, but Charles helped her, and she kissed him again. She told Rob off after he kept causing trouble. Rob helped Jessica win when he threw Rob into Keyana's balloon, popping it. Jessica won Total Drama World. Relationship(s) Charles - Jessica and Charles initially hated each other. They bonded over their hatred of Rob. When Charles was voted out, Jessica kissed him on the forehead. She sulked for the rest of the night. She picked Charles first for her team, and she kissed him on the cheek again. After she won, Charles asked her out saying he wanted to since day three. She said yes. Alliance(s) Jessica and Sally voted together on day one, and were in a short-lived alliance. Jessica joined an alliance with Keyana and Britanny. Background Jessica has been peppy and had a pleasant outlook on life since she was born. Her parents were a little worried about it but she didn't notice. Occasionally she has "blonde moments," but she means well. Jessica usually doesn't know when to stop pestering people, but she doesn't try to be annoying. Trivia *Jessica is an edit of the Camp TV design of Katie. *Jessica only received one vote, the first person to do that and win. Category:Total Drama World